


In Your Service

by HybriDefiant



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Love Confessions, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21934873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HybriDefiant/pseuds/HybriDefiant
Summary: When Dedue returns Fhirdiad Castle after a diplomatic mission, Dimitri immediately invites him to share tea in the king’s personal quarters, aiming to do something nice in return for such devotion over many years. The feelings unravelled during their months-long mutual absence come to light in a most intimate manner.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro
Comments: 3
Kudos: 61
Collections: FE3H Holiday Gift Exchange





	In Your Service

**Author's Note:**

  * For [8bitcyborg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/8bitcyborg/gifts).



The grandiose main quarters of Fhirdiad Castle were rarely occupied by Dimitri, their owner preferring to perform the countless duties associated with being the recently-crowned King of Fódlan. Embellishing the massive room were works by the finest craftsmen in the kingdom, including an exquisitely carved oak table with two seats beside it and elaborate wrought iron candelabras bolted at even spacing along the walls.

Wearing a formal, embroidered surcoat over a cream shirt, Dimitri had uncharacteristically returned to his quarters before sundown in preparation of a precious guest returning from a diplomatic mission. Dedue had recently returned from negotiations in former Duscur territory, after months of absence during which they had exchanged frequent letters.

In one of Dimitri’s hands was a lit torch, which he inserted into a sconce next to the entrance. In the other was a porcelain teapot with elegant patterns gilt in gold, which he set down delicately next to the rest of the tea set atop the oak table. The cold air of the room was still, stifled by stone walls and chilling Dimitri’s face. It prompted him to remove the torch and extend its flame into the fireplace opposite the entry, holding it at the kindling until it lit up. Frowning slightly, he withdrew the torch, leaving behind a fire so miniscule he let out a sigh.

The bell of the castle’s clock tower tolled loudly, signalling the end of the working day and the time arranged for the reunion. Dimitri glanced out the tall vertical window beside his oversized canopied bed and watched the setting sun cast a column of amber light upon the luxurious mattress that was far too broad for one person. Scattered across its surface were the letters from Dedue, which Dimitri promptly refolded neatly and placed into his bedside drawer. It would be dark soon and he took it upon himself to light the candles around his quarters as well before he replaced the torch and sat down, awaiting Dedue eagerly.

Dedue walked through the entryway, dressed in a comfortable casual grey tunic with black hems and black trousers. He wore his usual teal scarf with orange patterns and his hair was neatly trimmed in his usual undercut, groomed in his usual high ponytail. The sharp lines of his hairstyle contradicted the pleasant smile he directed at Dimitri upon receiving a gesture inviting him to be seated. Dedue gladly obliged, gently pulling the chair out from under the table before sitting down. Wordlessly, Dimitri poured fresh tea from the pot into the teacups laid out beforehand.

Dedue clasped his large battle-worn hands around his teacup and brought it delicately below his nose before inhaling the rising steam. “Ah, ginger tea? My favourite for staving off the cold air in this weather. Thank you, Your Majesty.” He returned the cup to the saucer in front of him.

“Please, there’s no need for formal titles here,” said Dimitri with a forgiving smile, his face framed by unkempt blonde hair. “I just wanted to welcome you back as a friend.”

“I’m surprised you’re taking the time to do something you want instead of working yourself nonstop,” Dedue said contentedly. “Thank you for looking after yourself. We all need you in a good physical and emotional state.”

Dimitri sipped some of his tea and thought up a response. “I’m still learning about when is the best time to indulge myself like this.” He replaced his teacup and gazed off into space speculatively.

“Keep this in mind,” advised Dedue kindly, immediately drawing Dimitri’s attention back towards him. “You’ll work less effectively and make more mistakes when you’re burned out. When you notice that, it’s good to rest for a moment.” Dedue drank some of his tea too.

Dimitri nodded thoughtfully, committing Dedue’s advice to memory. “I’m glad we exchanged those letters when you were in Kleiman territory. You helped to keep me sane, even when we were physically apart,” said Dimitri, beaming at Dedue. “As embarrassing as this is to admit, I missed you.” Dimitri glanced away bashfully.

Those words induced an expression of mild shock on Dedue’s face, causing him to sit up slightly straighter, pushing his back against his seat as it creaked softly under his weight. Outside the window, the amber sundown had become a red-violet dusk, the deep perfectly-blended colours blazing across the sky and tinging the room’s occupants a delicate pink. Both the men shifted slightly in their seats, careful not to create any sudden noises that’d make the moment more awkward.

“It’s gotten somewhat chilly,” said Dimitri, eyeing the hearth which had grown to a modest size. “Let’s sit by the fire instead.” He rose from his seat and approached his bed, followed by Dedue.

Dimitri pushed the veil draped around the bed aside, making room for him and Dedue to sit facing the crackling fireplace, which emanated a homely warmth. They sunk into the soft mattress, shoulders a mere hand’s width apart from one another. Then, Dedue leaned his towering frame forward and planted his forearms on his knees. Hunched over, he squeezed his eyes shut, exhaled deeply and languidly straightened his body again, looking at Dimitri’s puzzled expression.

“Dimitri, may I confess something?” Dedue’s expression was sorrowful, with the corners of his lips turned downward.

“Anything that’s on your mind, please let me hear it,” Dimitri reassured, providing his undivided attention.

“As your retainer and long-time friend, I am proud to uphold your ideals of kindness, fairness and reconciliation. But I’ve recently been feeling… more than simply a desire to serve. I know this is blasphemy as your retainer, but I wish to be more to you. I want to see your dreams come true. I love you, Dimitri.” Dedue stiffened, bracing his body as if his muscular form could soften the emotional pain of his feelings being brushed aside as well as it would a physical blow.

Dimitri’s heart leapt in his chest, a sudden pang of pain emerging as Dedue dismissed the possibility of strengthening their relationship. “Dedue, that’s nonsense. I feel the same way about you, after all,” he reassured. His heart continued to pound anxiously, in expectation of another rebuke.

“This is very much unlike what I know of the courting process in your culture,” said Dedue, his gaze slightly averted from Dimitri’s.

“What of it? Our lives have been unlike the tales of a perfect kingdom with straightforward problems and solutions,” affirmed Dimitri as though he had rehearsed this as part of an address to a crowd. “The circumstances under which we met were violent and bloody, yet, we’ve been through so much together. I realised this when you were gone for those months. I really appreciated your letters. But what I truly missed was having you by my side being ever so reliable. And I wish to serve you too. The world you and I want are one and the same,” said Dimitri, looking imploringly at Dedue.

“Yes, your maj–” Dedue corrected himself, remembering the king’s dislike of formal titles. “Dimitri,” he said fondly, the flush on his cheeks blending beautifully with dark skin that was illuminated by the flickering orange fireplace.

Hearing his own name without formality and so needily released a flood of emotions in Dimitri, unwinding like an elastic band that had snapped. He wanted to reveal the depths of his feelings, hovering his hand over Dedue’s chest and silently asking for permission to touch him. Reciprocation was swift; Dedue leaned in and tenderly wrapped his arms around him, pressing their solid chests together in such a way that they felt each other’s’ hearts thump in unison. They clung to each other momentarily, relieved their raw emotions were mutual.

“I want to, um,” Dimitri fumbled with his words and in their stead, he demonstrated by stroking the back of Dedue’s neck. “You have to tell me if at any point what I’m doing makes you uncomfortable,” he advised.

Withdrawing a small distance from their embrace and smiling back, Dedue grasped the edge of Dimitri’s coat and started to peel it aside. “Same goes to you. I don’t think you’re abusing your authority. I’m actually quite enjoying this.”

“Well in that case…” uttered Dimitri, locking his gaze upon Dedue’s while allowing his coat sleeve to be taken off. Dimitri shucked the other sleeve off his shoulder, allowing the garment to smoothly slip away before he grasped the collar and skilfully tossed it atop the round-topped finial at the end of his bed. With the emotional distance between them narrowing and the radiant heat of the nearby flames growing, Dimitri felt a welcoming comfort spread through his being.

Dedue’s hands wandered under Dimitri’s shirt and explored the immaculately carved musculature underneath, noticing how Dimitri shivered in response to the intimate touch. The plain shirt the king had been wearing was quickly shed and tossed aside by its owner.

“You look spectacular,” praised Dedue as he, too, undressed his upper body. Upon his unveiled skin was a multitude of scars, some of them ragged and raised, with his usual dark skin colouration faded from them.

Such eagerness spurred Dimitri’s anticipation, the heat inside his body growing more intense than the fireplace and encouraging him to act boldly. He planted his hands either side of Dedue’s thick waist, licked his lips lustily and pressed an open-mouthed kiss upon a scar that ran diagonally across his pectoral muscle. Then, he kissed him again on an adjacent spot, sucking lightly on the skin before his lips rose away with a quiet pop.

Dedue pliantly rested his back on the bed, enjoying the effect his words had on Dimitri. “You’re so good to me, Dimitri,” he said, stroking Dimitri’s hair.

As Dedue had hoped, Dimitri reacted strongly again with rosy pink cheeks bright enough to be seen in the dancing firelight. Enthused by the sweet words, he swung a leg over Dedue’s waist, sitting his shins on either side of him and grinding their growing erections against each other. Dimitri shut his eye and released a soft moan as Dedue bucked his hips up in rhythm, with each fluid stroke building their arousal in unison. Before long, he groaned at the restraint of his trousers and moved his hands down to hint at tugging them aside - and Dimitri's hands complied almost instantly. He clambered off the bed, allowing for the space to strip themselves of their final items of clothing.

Dimitri tugged his underwear down and allowed his cock to spring free of its cruel confines. He was completely hard and gazed in awe at the sight before him. Dedue lay in front of him like an open invitation with his chest and groin exposed at perfect viewing angles. His dick was at half-mast and his bulging muscles cast thin shadows which flickered in time with the fireplace. Dimitri stepped toward the head of the bed, receiving a curious look in response as he opened the drawer at the bedside table and pulled out a little glass bottle of oil. Dedue’s expression turned into a smouldering smile as the container was uncapped and seated aside at the ready.

“Kiss me,” said Dedue as he rose to be seated. He wrapped a hand around Dimitri’s forearm and pulled him closer.

Obediently, Dimitri straddled Dedue’s waist again – quicker than he was pulled – and hungrily crashed their lips together. Their tongues lapped at each other messily with none of their passion disguised. Soon, they moved in sync, eyes closed and hands roaming each other’s’ backs. Dedue let out a pleased moan into the kiss and planted his hands atop Dimitri’s shoulderblades, receiving an approving roll of the hips in return.

Dedue slid both his hands from Dimitri’s shoulders, down past his waist to cup his ass, admiring the tense muscles which popped out gently on the way. He groped firmly, causing desire to shoot through Dimitri’s body. The two parted from their kiss, a gossamer thread of saliva splitting as Dimitri leaned back into the touch.

As Dedue reached for the bottle of oil behind him, Dimitri noticed his lover’s full erection in front of him standing thick and tall. He didn’t notice Dedue pouring an ample amount of the oil on his fingers until he felt one hand part his rear and another hovering over his entrance in a silent plea.

“I trust you,” said Dimitri with a nod. “Please Dedue, I want you inside of me,” he begged.

“Tell me if you need me to slow down,” said Dedue, prodding a slick digit at Dimitri’s hole.

With a little more encouragement and coaxing, the first well-oiled finger slipped an inch inside Dimitri, whose arms tensed immediately. Dedue gave a pause for him to adjust to the intrusion and when Dimitri breathed a soft “ _more,_ ” it was precisely what he was given. The feeling of being filled deeper toward his core was familiar enough to him, but the mutual enjoyment with Dedue lit a fire inside of him that he’d never experienced before. The feeling was stoked further when Dedue slid his finger partway out and pressed it in again, repeating the motion.

Breathlessly, Dimitri hung his mouth open as his hole was gradually prepared. Before long, the stretch had faded and another finger was introduced in the same manner. Despite his obvious arousal, Dedue diligently took his time pumping his two, then three fingers, devotedly preparing for the finale. Eventually, Dimitri was loose enough for Dedue to gently splay his fingers inside of him – his thighs trembling in reaction.

“I want you to know, I’ve fantasised about us doing this…” Dimitri said huskily, stroking Dedue’s cock once before pressing the head against his slick, twitching hole. Slowly, he sank down and felt himself expand further to take in Dedue’s substantial girth underneath him.

Gradually becoming undone, Dedue threw his head back against a pillow and placed his hands around Dimitri’s hips with a moan as Dimitri squeezed his dick thoroughly. When Dimitri started to move, all the stoicism vanished from Dedue’s face, replaced with a look of pure longing and lust.

Dimitri felt the little remaining discomfort melt to nothingness as he experimentally lifted his hips a few inches and collapsed back down. Instantly, an approving grunt escaped Dedue’s mouth and his crotch rose up involuntarily to meet the movement. The sound was like a bolt of energy which immediately combined with the overwhelming sensation between Dimitri’s legs. He enthusiastically bobbed up and down, guided by Dedue’s firm hands and needy hips snapping up to meet him every time. Dimitri’s thoughts became foggy and indistinct, replaced by carnal instinct alone as he rolled his eye backward and allowed himself to be fucked.

The heat emitted from the roaring fireplace was outdone by the temperature generated by their bodies rocking in unison, scalding as though they were outside during midday in the peak of summer. Dimitri’s hair clung to his sweat-slicked scalp as he rode on, chasing the climax that was so close. Underneath him, Dedue propped his knees off the bed, a clear signal of his desire for of more. Dimitri quickly adjusted to the improved angle, relishing in how full each thrust made him. Unbridled moans echoed through the bedchamber, each man fervently expressing his pleasure in the heavenly moment.

“Oh, Dimitri!” gasped Dedue in the midst of the unintelligible moans.

Dimitri arched his back and gasped loudly as his vision blurred momentarily. The tension wound up in his loins became undone suddenly and his body froze, his seed spurting forward into a messy white line over his lover’s dark stomach. Dedue grunted at the spectacular sight and began to approach his limit, needily thrusting upwards even harder. Dazed yet undeterred, Dimitri straightened his body and accommodated him, smoothly matching Dedue’s every motion. Before long, Dedue’s eyes squeezed shut, his back arched and a loud moan erupted from his lips as Dimitri’s ass was filled with cum.

Absentmindedly, Dimitri reached down to hold Dedue’s hand as they lay together, both completely drained from the exertion. When his hand was squeezed back reassuringly, Dimitri closed his eye and became limp in complete relaxation atop Dedue’s chest, which heaved with every deep but peaceful breath. Some time passed before they fell asleep, worries of what tomorrow would bring completely absent from their minds.

***

When the morning sun shone through the bedroom window, Dedue was the first to rouse from his deep slumber, noticing Dimitri laying asleep next to him. The fleeting doubts in Dedue’s mind about the legitimacy of last night were vanquished by the evidence around the room that remained – evidence of Dimitri’s love for him. The invitation to his private quarters, burned-out candles, embers remaining in the exhausted fireplace and tea set were all testaments to that.

The blanket rustled and bunched up between the two men as Dimitri shuffled closer to face Dedue. “Good morning, Dedue,” he whispered softly before kissing his lover on the forehead. “I’m thankful to have you.”

Dedue smiled back, with the most radiant expression Dimitri had ever seen him with.

**Author's Note:**

> Additional credit to my beta reader who went through this with me on short notice. Thanks so much!  
> I'm @HybriDefiant on Twitter.


End file.
